As A Boy
by Delannasimatrex
Summary: I'm only uploading one chapter as a tester. If you like it, I'll write the whole story and upload. If you don't I'll take it down. So, take this as a one shot. OCxGaara.


Okay, Tsu's real name is Tsubaki but she's under her brother's name, Tsubasa. People call her Tsu. She, along with her two sisters, is studying in a boarding school as boys. Her two sisters are Satomi, known as Satoshi and is referred to as Sato, and Kyomi, known as Kyoya and referred to as Kyo. This is a testing chapter. If you like this chapter, I might go on and post the whole story, which I haven't written yet. It's a collaboration between my best friend and me. This chapter happens somewhere in the middle of the story.

Tsu POV

Hah, my next prank target... Sabaku no Gaara. I smirked to myself. What should I do?

Apparently, the prank rank (haha, I rhymed) is either B or C because I can't get caught. If I get caught, I wouldn't be 'Innocent Tsubasa' anymore.

Oh well. I think we should start with the lame ones as my prank brain is still asleep after the last class of the day. Home Economics. Yup 'good ole' home econs. Baking today. I blew up the oven... But my muffins were edible! I think... Hm, I wonder why the teacher had to be immediately sent to the recovery room after she took a bite out of my muffin... Oh well, never really liked Home Economics anyway.

Gaara does basketball... So here I am in the gym putting my customized glue on the balls. My glue is not really considered as glue... It's just slimy and sticks to hands and the floor, but you can unstick the thing easily by just picking it up. That's why it isn't really glue.

I held the bottle of glue in my hand and a basketball un another. Before I could apply the glue, I head the door to the gym open. I quickly stuffed the glue in my pocket and turned around to face the person that just entered the room.

It was Gaara.

Of the funk.

Okay, just kidding. Not sure where I got that phrase from.

"You got it from me!" a voice from above spoke. I looked up.

"Who is 'me'?" I asked.

"I am God!" the voice answered.

"Ooh, hi! Nice to meet you, God!"

"Who are you talking to?" another voice spoke. I identified it as Gaara's.

"God!" I answered cheerfully. I could almost see Gaara sweatdrop.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked. I froze. Shit. It haven't thought of an excuse.

"I was looking for you!" I blurted out the first thing my mind said. Then I realized what I said and started mentally slapping myself. Hell? 'Looking for you'? What kind of lame-ass excuse was that?  
Apparently, Gaara was thinking along the same lines. He raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Looking for me? What kind of lame-ass excuse is that?"

Wow. Not 'thinking along the same lines', he was thinking exactly like me.

"It's not an excuse! It's true!" I quickly defended myself, mind going at a thousand words per second, crapping up an excuse from thin air. "I heard that you were on the basketball team so I was thinking if you could teach me how to play... erm... basketball! Yeah, basketball! Hahaha..." I laughed nervously. This was a first. The amazing Tsubaki unable to lie perfectly to someone. There was something about Gaara that made me feel nervous, though I'm not sure what...

"You don't know how to play basketball " Gaara asked, a hint of disbelief in his voice. I nodded my head.

"Well, as you can see, my sis-brothers aren't exactly the most active people on the block. Kyo would rather curl up with a book to read and Sato's just plain lazy. So, I don't know how to really play basketball. Also, my aim is rubbish," I confided. It was the truth. My sisters weren't very active…

"Okay," Gaara said. I blinked.

"Huh?"

"I said that I would coach you in playing basketball," Gaara told me, an amused expression on his face. I grinned.

"Thank you!" I laughed and started jumping up and down. Then a ball hit me in the face.

"What the crap was that for?" I all but screamed at Gaara. He smirked.

"You were supposed to catch it, moron," he told me. My eye twitched. And then widened at the sight of another basketball flying my way. How the hell did he get another ball so fast?

I caught it quickly and glared at Gaara. I saw him smirk again. I threw the ball at him and he caught it.

"Your aiming's not so bad," he told me. I shrugged.

"Lucky throw," I said and caught another ball he threw at me. I threw it back.

"So... Why'd you ask me to teach you? Haven't you heard the rumors that I'm a violent and mentally unstable person?" he asked. I shrugged. We were tossing the ball back and forth now.

"You were the first person to come into my mind," I told him. It was true. He was the first person to come into my mind on who to prank next. "And you are pretty good at basketball. I've watched you play. No wait, scratch that. You're awesome at basketball," I continued, unaware of the blush that appeared in his cheeks.

"Thanks," he said, "you're the first person, who didn't know me as a friend, to ever compliment my skills in basketball." I blinked. Wow.

"Not even your dad?" I asked. He shook his head.'"What kind of dad is he? Wait sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"He's the abusive type," Gaara told me with a dry smile. My eyes widened.

"Damn, and you have so little friends... Okay, I've decided. I'm going to be your friend! If you don't mind," I told him.

"I don't mind."

"Good." I flashed a grin and tossed the ball over my head, backwards, out of impulse. I turned and saw it go into the net at the other side of the gym (which was very far away, considering that we were at one end of the gym). I turned back to Gaara.

"Wow..." he said, eyes wide. Then he turned to me "How would you feel about joining the school team?"


End file.
